crimsonvaleseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Eridanus Grayfeather
Eridanus Grayfeather '''is a known as the Captain of the East, overseeing east of the Citadel Varaskin, under the Vanadun leadership. Eridanus has his own fold under the surname "grayfeather," which he obtained for his premature graying hair and his sharp dexterous movements. He and his fold are loyal to Alnair Lunatus and the Archprophet. Character & Appearance Eridanus is well known for his joyful demeanor and ability to socialize with diverse parties. Despite the dismal world, Eridanus is one of the few to demonstrate a playful nature, often singing songs, whistling, and provoking others. Known as a trickster even amongst the Vanadun hierarchy. While having an immature attitude, Eridanus is respected across the board and in serious situations is known for being sharp tongued and fiercely loyal to his allies. He is a dangerous swordsman and a skilled archer, but is also known for his invention such as the firebomb. Eridanus is fairly short, wide, and bulky. He wears a dark blue cloak reserved for the Vanadun hierarchy, over this he wears a leather strap for his quiver with a bronze clasp depicting a hand clutching an arrow. Eridanus wears standard Vanadun leather armor with Alnair's coat of arms on his chest, demonstrating his loyalty to his commander. He and his house wear a string of silver feathers collected from the Stin's Aerie on Ornum Sean. History Eridanus grew up with Alnair in Silvenu where they trained together to become rangers. Eridanus slacked off compared to the other initiates and particularly harmed Alnair by accepting his help repeatedly. Due to his method of invention and skill of combat, Eridanus was accepted as a ranger, while Alnair was not. Upon hearing that Alnair was declared a traitor and was being hunted, Eridanus abandoned his post with several rangers who were loyal to him to aid Alnair. Following their success Eridanus became Alnair's most loyal and trusted friend and was given the position of Captain of Legions. However this role was reclaimed by Alnair due to the War of the Dawn putting more and more pressure on the Vanadun. Eridanus was then elected Captain of the East due to the growing threat of the Bathine-cur. Despite dissolution of his position, Eridanus was not bitter and continued to obey Alnair. Prior to the series beginning, Alnair has met with Eridanus at the Oldhook (Vanadun fort in Curothis) to check on the status of the Bathine Front. Recent Events Dawn of a Storm ''' Alnair requests Eridanus specifically to escort him from the Oldhook to Earunland. Eridanus agrees and brings with them Saldir, a stark up and newcomer within his own ranks. Upon reaching Earunland, Eridanus tries to persuade Stalaheid to listen to Alnair, he is pivotal for his relationship with Nalhir Ivorsan, who convinces Stalaheid to trust them. Eridanus befriends Stalaheid quickly, keeping the provocative Saldir at bay and begins teaching Stalaheid how to train. While Alnair is mostly silent and Saldir mocks Stalaheid, Eridanus mentors him throughout their journey. Eridanus struggles with whether to tell Stalaheid of his father and brother, but decides against it as Alnair had given him deliberate orders. When the group is travelling and are intercepted by a warparty of Bathine-cur, Eridanus hides in the brush firing his bow with the others. However when Stalaheid reveals himself, Eridanus bolts after him and ends up taking a bolt to the calf. While he manages to kill the cur around him, following their victory Eridanus is wounded and limps with the group. Eridanus studies his wound with Saldir one night and the two discuss that fact it has become infected and the possiblity of amputating it. The following morning as Stalaheid helps Eridanus walk for the day, the Bloodpack attacks them. Eridanus forces Stalaheid to run ahead, with his limp he was unable to keep up and outrun the sheliak. Eridanus was killed by Karshaq. Family When Eridanus was thirty, following the Vanadun Revolution, was wedded to Liara Blacktalon to further strengthen the Vanadun unity. While the marriage was arranged, Eridanus quickly came to love his wife, however while Liara cared for Eridanus she did not have the same feelings and only saw him as a political gain to be exploited. Eridanus accepted this and remained committed to her despite her well known adultery. Eridanus has a parhusband named Elix, in Vanadun culture this is a man who is favored by the woman as well and is accepted as a third sexual partner. Most often the parhusband is given duties of caring for the children. After Eridanus' death, Elix abandons the children, leaving them as orphans with Liara engaged in the southern front. Eridanus' eldest and firstborn son was named Eltanus and was 14 upon his father's death. Following from eldest to youngest, Malia his daughter was wedded at 13, to Artyom Lunatus to join his house with Lunatus. The second daughter, Siarra was 9 and remained at home. The youngest child Garrus Grayfeather was an infant when his father died.